skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Time Keepers
Skylanders: Time Keepers is an upcoming 2016 video game developed by Toys for Bob and Vicarious Visions and published by Activision. The game will serve as the sixth installment in the Skylanders franchise and a sequel to 2015's Skylanders: SuperChargers. The game focuses on the titular Time Keeper Skylanders, who have the power to control time and bend reality at will. Skylanders: Time Keepers will be released on September 18, 2016 for PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Wii, Wii U, and Nintendo 3DS. The game will also be released for iOS, select Android devices, and Kindle Fire on October 16, 2016. Skylanders: Time Keepers is rated E10+ for Cartoon Violence and Comic Mischief. Summary Get ready for the time of your life with Skylanders: Time Keepers. Kaos is powerless. The Darkness has been banished. Everything's totally fine now right? Wrong... The evil Portal Masteress, Eris, has emerged and seeks to control Skylands throughout all of time. Using the Time Portal, it's up to you to revive the Time Keepers and return them to Skylands to stop her. Travel through the past, present, and future of Skylands to stop Eris before it is too late! 3DS More info coming soon! Starter Packs Standard Starter Packs *Starlight *Overboard Flip Wreck *Tech Time Piece *Time Portal *Battlecast Cards *Collection Poster Wii/Wii U Starter Pack *Prime Warrior Samus *Starlight *Tech Time Piece *Time Portal *Battlecast Cards *Collection Poster 3DS Starter Pack *Slam Shock Pikachu *Time Twist Déjà Vu *Portal of Power *Battlecast Cards *Collection Poster Mobile Starter Pack *Starlight *Overboard Flip Wreck *Tech Time Piece *Bluetooth Time Portal *Battlecast Cards *Collection Poster Standard Dark Edition Starter Pack *Dark Starlight *Dark Boom Stone *Dark Overboard Flip Wreck *Dark Tech Time Piece *Kaos Time Piece *Time Portal *Battlecast Cards *Dark Edition Collection Poster Wii/Wii U Dark Edition Starter Pack *Dark Prime Warrior Samus *Dark Starlight *Dark Boom Stone *Dark Tech Time Piece *Kaos Time Piece *Time Portal *Battlecast Cards *Dark Edition Collection Poster Time Keepers Air *Stormrider *Frisbee Blast Fling Kong Water *Bubble Pop *Overboard Flip Wreck Earth *Quake *Dual Dagger Dino-Rang Life *Flora *Buffet Cannon Food Fight Tech *Gizmo *Beam Shot Trigger Happy *Prime Warrior Samus Undead *Boom Stone *Soul Rift Grim Creeper Fire *Hot Spot *Palm Archer Flameslinger Magic *Charm *Time Twist Déjà Vu Light *Starlight *Ring Shock Spotlight *Slam Shock Pikachu Dark *Darkblade *Whiplash Blackout Eon's Elite Air *Lightning Rod Water *Wham-Shell Earth *Bash Life *Stump Smash Tech *Drobot Undead *Cynder Fire *Sunburn Magic *Double Trouble Chapters More info coming soon! Skymiibo Teasers skymiibo1.jpg|Wii and Wii U skymiibo2.jpg|3DS Trivia *This is the first fanon game BC has created on this wiki in two years. **This game is not related to his previous game in any way. *Just like its predecessor, Skylanders: Time Keepers does not introduce new Core Skylanders. *This will be the final game in the series to be released on Wii and 3DS. *This is the first game in the series not to feature Kaos as an antagonist. *This is the first console title in the series to be developed by both Toys for Bob aalnd Vicarious Visions. Category:BCtheBoss Category:BCtheBoss's Projects Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Fanon Category:Fan idea Category:Skylanders Series Category:Sixth Game Category:Action Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Platforming Games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox One Category:Wii Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:New Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo 2DS Category:Apps Category:IOS Category:Android Category:Kindle Fire Category:Protected Pages Category:Toys for Bob Category:Vicarious Visions Category:Beenox Category:Square Enix Category:Activision Category:Skylanders: Time Keepers